De Sang et d'Amours
by Yami-Pimea
Summary: Ficlettes, drabbles et vignettes sur certain personnages d'Assassin's Creed. Mature. Couples divers, présence de lime/lemon, sang, relations malsaines et autres joyeusetés! Het pour le moment, BL peut être à venir. Propositions de prompt acceptées!


**De sang et d'amours.**

Ficlets, drabbles et vignettes matures (R/M) sur l'univers d'Assassin's Creed.

**Titre** : Mensonge  
**Auteur** : Yami-Pimeä  
**Fandom** : Assassin's Creed Brotherbood  
**Genre** : OS, ficlette, un poil d'angst, lime (ou lemon trèèès léger), p.o.v  
**Pairing** : Cesare x Lucrezia  
**Rating** : R/M  
**Disclaimer** : Cesare et Lucrezia Borgia appartiennent à l'Histoire, ceux de ma fic appartiennent à cette dernière et Ubisoft.  
**Résumé** : Un matin, Lucrezia se réveille et se souvient de la visite nocturne de son frère…  
**Note(s)**: Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'écrire une ficlette comme ça un jour, mais l'idée, et donc la fic, m'est venu d'un coup… Je pense du coup continuer sur la lancée et rédiger d'autres ficlettes sur AC. Je vais toutefois différencier les fics « matures » des autres, plus « tout publics ». Voili voilou!

_Si vous avez une requête de ficlette mature à me proposer, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé ou me laisser une review avec le contenu de votre requête. ^^ Si j'ai le temps et la motivation, j'écrirai avec plaisir ! Sachez cependant que :_  
_- Il y a quelques couples sur lesquels je n'écrirais pas : Altaïr/Malik/Kadar (rayer mention inutile, si mention il y a). Je n'ai rien contre le yaoi ni l'homosexualité mais ces trois là sont comme des frères, selon mon point de vue, et même s'ils sont très proche, pour moi ne peuvent être que meilleurs amis et frères… pas amants._  
_- Je n'aime pas particulièrement les assassins modernes (sauf peut être Desmond/Lucy)._  
_- Je déteste les cross-over Prototype/AC, ce n'est donc pas la peine de m'en demander_.

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Seul un fin rai de lumière, s'étant glissé entre les lourds rideaux de velours brodé pourpre et or, traçait une ligne claire sur le parquet en bois de la chambre, puis sur le lit dont la parure était composée de soie pourpre, et venait terminer sa course sur le corps d'une femme, traversant sa cuisse nue, courant le long de son flanc et terminant sur son visage. Lucrezia ouvrit un œil, lentement, puis elle le frotta légèrement. Il n'y avait personne à ses côtés… Comme d'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite.

Comme d'habitude, il s'était rendu auprès d'elle, tard dans la nuit. Comme d'habitude, il l'avait observée, endormie. Comme d'habitude, il avait posé sa main sur son visage… Ses doigts avaient effleurés ses lèvres, puis ils étaient descendus le long de sa gorge, avaient saisi le drap et l'avait rejeté en arrière, dévoilant son corps vêtu d'une légère robe de nuit en satin. Comme d'habitude, il avait entreprit de se déshabiller, avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Et comme d'habitude, ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur son cou, entrouvertes, puis s'étaient affairées à laisser une marque… Sa marque… La preuve qu'elle lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seul.  
Et elle, elle faisait semblant de dormir… Elle tentait de s'empêcher de frissonner quand ses lèvres lui apposaient cette marque. Quand elles remontaient vers son oreille, susurrant d'un ton qui la faisait frissonner : « Tu es à moi. »

Elle se redressa, couvrant son corps nu du drap pourpre. Elle vit sa robe de nuit déchirée, au pied du lit, encore une fois et elle se souvint de la façon dont il l'avait ôtée, l'arrachant impatiemment, déchirant cette mince barrière qui se trouvait entre leurs deux corps. Elle se souvint de chacun de ses gestes, toujours les mêmes, des gestes se voulant doux mais étant rudes, les gestes d'un conquérant, d'un homme qui savait que rien le lui résistait mais qui s'entêtait à conquérir, toujours et encore… Elle se souvint du picotement de sa barbe contre sa peau si délicate, de son odeur, cette odeur si particulière de vieux parfum mêlé de sueur… et de sang. Elle se souvint de la pression de ses mains calleuses sur son corps, ses mains qui avaient pourtant été si douces, la première fois qu'il l'avait touchée ainsi… Elle se souvint du contact brulant de leurs deux corps, dansant de concert alors qu'il prenait violemment possession d'elle. Elle se souvient de sa voix, étonnamment rauque, murmurant un ordre à son oreille et elle se souvint obéir à cet ordre, d'abord en murmurant puis montant de ton alors qu'une tempête d'extase se déchainait en elle.

« Cesare… Cesare. Cesare ! Mon frère ! »

Sa propre voix gémissante résonnait dans sa tête alors qu'elle observait de nouveau l'emplacement vide à côté d'elle… S'il l'aimait vraiment, ne devrait-il pas rester à ses côtés ? Elle se refusait de croire que pour lui, elle était comme les autres… toutes les autres. Toutes ces salopes de nobles qui espéraient obtenir quelque-chose de lui, toutes ces prisonnières dont il avait conquis les terres et dont il prenait un plaisir malsain à conquérir le corps, toutes ces personnes qui n'étaient que des poupées qu'il pouvait manipuler et briser à souhait… Non, elle, elle était sa sœur… Son unique sœur. Celle qu'il aimait, qu'il avait toujours aimée et qu'il aimerait pour toujours. Il avait des amantes… et alors ? Elle aussi avait des amants. Et pourtant, il n'y avait que lui à ses yeux… Que lui…

Un léger sourire effleurant ses lèvres, elle acquiesça face à son propre mensonge et se leva. Des domestiques entrèrent alors et s'entreprirent de la laver, la coiffer et de l'habiller, cachant cette marque violacée qu'elle portait au cou par un collier de tissu, alors que d'autres changeaient les draps souillés de sueur, de sperme et de sang.

Tout le monde le savait, tout le monde se taisait et pourtant tout le monde alimentait les faits et les rumeurs sur cet inceste, cet amour répugnant entre frère et sœur… Et seule Lucrezia s'enfermait dans son illusion… Cette illusion afin de ne pas sombrer.


End file.
